A Seekers Secrets
by Sara Nero
Summary: After the fight against the Professor, the Huntik team is on their first mission together and to say that marbles were boring would have been a lie or well, at least in Lok's eyes.


**Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Season 1. It is not related to House of Cards and neither Den or Sara will make an appearance in here. Its only the Huntik team that consists of Dante, Sophie, Lok and Zhalia. This is **NOT** my take of season two, it simply takes place between season 1 and 2. I do not own anything besides the plot of my fan-fiction. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owner.

 **A/N:** That's one of my newest project, I hope that you'll like it. If you do, please leave a review:)

* * *

Mission no.1: Marbles in Sweden

 _Stockholm, 11.15PM_

"Uh-Oh." Lok whispered as he accidentally let his bag filled with marbles drop onto the floor of the museum, the sound of the small balls hitting the marble floor cutting through the silence like a knife.

His blue eyes widened as he found himself staring into a pair of angry green eyes that belonged to none other than their target, a sheepish smile making its way onto his lips.

"Uh-oh? That's all you have to say?" Sophie hissed while Zhalia shot him a heated glare and Dante run a hand over his face, a sigh escaping his lips.

A large amount of heads whirled to where the now exposed Huntik team was standing, confusion and shock clearly evident in their eyes before anger flared in them.

"Well sorry, accidents happen!" Lok returned, eyes narrowed while a pout made its way on the blonde's lips. It wasn't like he could have predicted that the marbles would miraculously fall out of his backpack while they were spying on their target and the large group of his comrades. If he would have, he would have left them at home!

"Who in Casterwill's names takes marbles on a mission?" Sophie exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, clearly not being able to understand Lok's way of thinking. How would marbles help them on a mission, in a museum nonetheless?

Lok crossed his arms above his chest. "I thought that we may grow bored once the mission was over, I only meant well!" The blonde stubbornly insisted, offended by Sophie's sudden outburst just because he dropped the marbles.

Zhalia rolled her eyes and locked her hazel eyes with Dante's amused amber one's, the auburn haired male clearly finding Lok and Sophie's little lovers quarrel entertaining.

He obviously forgot that about twenty men were watching the two teens in confusion as well, and these twenty men were not their allies and rather, the ones they have tried not to get caught by.

Zhalia knew she should have went on this mission on her own.

"Didn't you forget something, Vale?" Zhalia inquired, her head lightly tilted to the right as she crossed her arms above her chest, not breaking their gaze.

Dante lifted an auburn brow and allowed the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips to fully spread across his lips as he tugged his hands into the pockets of his trademark yellow coat.

"I don't think so." He smugly returned, his eyes gleaming in the cold light of the museum lights that illuminated the hall they were currently in. "Care to enlighten me, Miss Moon?"

Zhalia ignored the skip her heart made as he teasingly spoke her name and mirrored his expression by arching a perfectly shaped brow in return.

"And here I thought that you were the top seeker of the Foundation." Zhalia drawled, fighting the smirk that dared to break through her emotionless expression. The teasing glint in her hazel orbs gave her away, however, and she knew that Dante was aware of it. "What would you do without me?" She sighed and with that, disappeared in front of his very own eyes.

Dante shook his head with a smile and upon hearing the surprised cry from the first male that Zhalia knocked out. This woman never failed to impress him.

Sophie and Lok have stopped their bickering by now and decided to help Zhalia out, even though she did fairly well on her own. Dante knew that she would have easily managed to knock the entire group out cold if she wanted to, but then again Lok and Sophie would certainly whine because Zhalia had all the fun on her own.

Whereas the three of them took care of the males, Dante leisurely walked over to the safe that was located in front of the wall at the far end of the hall, the metallic silver color showing his reflection.

It was locked with some kind of password and Dante inwardly sighed. Zhalia was right, what would he do without her on the team?

"Zhaal, mind joining me for a second?" He called, his eyes not leaving the safe in front of him as he tried to come up with a way to open it without blowing up the entire museum or alarming the police.

It would be way too troublesome to explain, even though there were seekers among the higher rank of the police.

Dante heard the clacking sound of Zhalia's heels against the white marble floor growing louder, indicating that she was closing in until the sound disappeared and he saw her standing right next to him out of the corner of his eyes.

As soon as she realized what he had called her for, she snorted.

"Having troubles?" She innocently inquired, a smirk on her rosy lips. They both knew that Zhalia was the only one capable of opening safes and hacking into programs or break through security barriers within a matter of seconds, but she always liked to tease him with his only flaw.

No matter how hard he tried, that was something that he was not capable of doing.

"Think you can open it without setting the alarm off?" Dante asked, now turning to look at Zhalia who eyed the safe closely.

A few moments of silence followed his question before Zhalia nodded, hazel eyes shining with determination as she turned to look at Dante, their eyes meeting within a heartbeat.

"Give me a minute." She returned, causing Dante to smile. He gave her a curt nod, his warm amber eyes gazing into her hazel ones for some more moments before he turned to look at Sophie and Lok, who were fighting off the remaining six with light troubles.

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched how one of them managed to hit Lok right in the stomach with a Boltflare, causing him to stumble a couple of steps backwards.

One would think that after surviving their battle against the betrayer they were somewhat invincible, but Lok was obviously still not able to properly dodge a Boltflare even after all their missions.  
"Guess the kids need some help." Dante muttered, looking back at Zhalia with an apologetic look. "Will you be fine on your own?"

Zhalia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms above her chest once more. "Dante, you're going to be literally ten steps away from me. I will be perfectly fine." She assured him with a shake of her head, her raven colored locks falling into her face.

Dante smirked and took off without another word, joining Lok and Sophie in the fight against these men while Zhalia turned around to focus on the safe.

This password lock was the only thing that kept them from getting the amulet that Metz told them about and Zhalia was confident that she would managed to break it under a minute since it was a rather easy one.

Indeed, the bluenette managed to break it without putting any actual effort into it and upon hearing the familiar clicking sound, she smirked.

43 seconds.

She opened the rather heavy door of the safe and instantly felt the energy that the amulet emitted. The warmth it radiated off of it's position on the small pedestal in the safe was calming, the blood red ruby that was shaped like a diamond hanging from a silver string.

Zhalia reached out and carefully put it into her hand, instantly feeling the titan bonding with her without any troubles.

A smile of satisfaction played on her lips as she shut the door of the safe close and put the amulet into her pocket, ensuring that it was safe.

Afterwards, the bluenette turned around and remained unfazed at he scene that greeted her. Dante just punched the last men, knocking him out cold while Lok was picking up his marbles and Sophie was already reading one of her books.

Some things would never change.

Zhalia made her way towards her and as soon as she did, instantly caught their attention. Sophie looked up from her book and right at Zhalia, emerald eyes as bright as always.

"Did you get the titan?" The Casterwill asked, causing Zhalia to lift her brow almost daringly.

"Did I ever fail at a job?" She merely returned, instantly noticing the way Sophie's eyes narrowed. She knew that it was only the start of one more of their countless arguments but of course, Dante took it as his cue to step in.

"Nice work team." Dante praised the three, giving them a satisfied smile. It was their first mission ever since their fight against the betrayer and they didn't even need to invoke their titans. It was a success in more way than one and they got the amulet, what was the most important thing.

"Uh, what do we do with them?" Lok asked after he was done with picking up his marbles and put them back into his backpack, pointing at the unconscious group of men that were laying in the middle of the museum hall.

Dante looked at them as well. "Metz will send someone to take care of them." He returned, earning a nod of understanding from Lok.

"Well then, shall we? We still have to go to school tomorrow." Sophie reminded them, at what Lok groaned. He wasn't too fond of school, why would he be if he already knew what he would do in the future?

Besides, it's not like school was teaching him anything that he would need in his future life as a seeker so in his eyes, it was unnecessary. He already knew the basics and most important things and he wasn't stupid either. It was simply a waste of his useful time that he could spend going on missions with the others.

"I don't want to go." Lok whined, clearly not too keen on waking up at six in the morning in order to go to school.

The team then started to make their way outside and as soon as they passed the entrance door, the cold night air hit them. It was almost midnight and it would take around two hours for them to reach Venice with their private jet, so they would have only four hours of sleep left if they were to attend school.

"It's for your own good Lok. What better is there than being educated and learn new things everyday?" Sophie asked as they walked down the stone stairs until they reached the curbstone and started to walk down the empty streets.

Most people were already asleep so it was safe for them to leave the museum without gaining any attention from people who may suspect anything.

Dante halfheartedly listened to Lok and Sophie's conversation while he and Zhalia walked a couple of steps in front of them, leading the way back to where the private jet was located at.

She hasn't uttered a word ever since they left the museum and even though it was something he was used to, he knew whenever something was off.

Zhalia was like an open book to him, and he instantly knew what was troubling her without having to ask.

She was deep in her thoughts when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulders. She recognized the item in an instant and allowed the warm feeling to engulf her and somewhat, to protect her from her worries.

She snuggled deeper into his coat and gave him a grateful glance out of the corner of her hazel eyes, which he returned with a small smile.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two of them in order to know what the other one was thinking or how they felt, that was what made their bond so special.

A comfortable silence fell over the group and for a moment, it felt as everything was just like it was supposed to be.

What tomorrow would bring, however, was a mystery that had yet to be solved by the Huntik team but together, they were certain that they would manage anything fate would throw at them.


End file.
